


01/ 听说你送了我个表？

by ACGGGG



Series: 大型犬和傲娇猫的故事 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACGGGG/pseuds/ACGGGG
Summary: 『大型犬和傲娇猫的爱情』小短篇。脑biao洞che合集。01/ 听说你送了我个表？——写完无法再直视那对表





	01/ 听说你送了我个表？

晚上11点33分。

这是Home回归演出结束后短暂的悠闲时光。成员们分散开来有了各自的行程。

13个人的宿舍空荡了许多，最近只有 9个人住在宿舍，大家不再闹哄哄的在客厅撒欢或者回来晚了急匆匆地挤在卫生间洗漱。

金珉奎端着他的杯子漫不经心的晃悠到厨房倒水，路过客厅时，往窗边的床垫瞄了一眼。

全圆佑还在他的游戏房里没出来，他和文俊辉，洪知秀，还有李灿的游戏四人组今晚相约吃鸡。身后走廊尽头的浴室传来的是哗啦啦的水声和崔韩率放肆的歌声。队长的房间灯亮着，依稀听见净汉哥的笑声。

剩下的人都在忙工作。李硕珉接了个舞台剧，这几周都呆在剧组排练。李知勋同往常一样，泡在写歌房为下次的回归作准备，不到12点不会回来。权顺荣在练习室准备他的solo演出。夫胜宽主持了几档固定综艺。

六楼基本确认完毕后，金珉奎迅速放下杯子，拉上毛茸茸的兜帽，做贼一般悄无声息的打开大门窜了出去。眨眼间上了八楼。与六楼还有人的光景不同，八楼黑漆漆一片。

通常大家都在六楼活动，睡觉的点才会回八楼，人少的日子里，八楼常常处于闲置状态。

但是他知道有一个人刚回来。

唯一的光从徐明浩的房间漏出来，他快步上前轻轻扣门，里面的人好像就在门边等着，刚拉开一条门缝，金珉奎就挤进来一把抱住徐明浩吻了上去。徐明浩被他的熊抱吓得轻嘤了一声，很快，金珉奎吃掉了余下的声音。

徐明浩尚且还是清醒的。他抬起手把金珉奎的头推开。“你等等。。。”

他艰难的在金珉奎怀里探出身来把门关上。虽然现在宿舍里没有人，但也不能这么放肆。环在腰上的手照顾着他的伤，稍稍松了些，只是依旧圈着他不肯放开。

“我给你从中国带了东西，你先进来。”大型犬金珉奎整个人挂在他身上，头挨着徐明浩的头，下巴放在徐明浩的肩上，身体严丝合缝完全覆盖，亦步亦趋地跟着徐明浩的脚步往里走。

“我好想你呀。”他熨帖地叹息道。虽然怀里抱着的明浩已经是他最好的礼物了，但是他还是强行让自己清醒一些问道，“你这次给我带了什么？”

徐明浩背着一只大型犬俯身拿起床头柜上的一个盒子，里面是两只款式差不多的腕表。“我在机场看见的，感觉和上次买的那身衣服很搭。喜欢吗？”

金珉奎还处于一种大型犬吸猫现场的上瘾状态。

“喜欢，很喜欢。”他挂在徐明浩身上，侧头吻了吻徐明浩的脸，又吻了吻他的耳朵接着说，“我好想你呀。”故意低沉的声音，带着呼吸的热气，从徐明浩的耳廓一路蔓延，很快蒸红了他的脸，他的脖子。

“听见了，你别闹。”徐明浩故作镇定的缩了下脖子，试图躲开这热浪的攻击。

他取出一只手表，给金珉奎带上。金珉奎也放开了从进门就一直紧圈着他的手，乖乖配合着徐明浩的动作。余下的那只手却从徐明浩的衣服里伸了进去，开始作乱。

徐明浩被他摸得气息不稳，手抖着扣上了表带，又拿出一只想要给自己带上。金珉奎接过了动作，很快地带完了举起来放在嘴边吻了一下。

金珉奎轻嗅，“好香啊~”

等等，刚到家连行李都还没打开的明浩身上为什么会有沐浴露的味道？

来自醋王的敏锐，他抬起头一脸困惑又突然警觉的样子把徐明浩弄得苦笑不得。“不是跟你说飞机晚点了吗？就在机场的休息室洗了个澡。”

嗅觉灵敏的大型犬皱着眉压着嘴角说，“这不是明浩的味道。为什么要在外面洗澡？”徐明浩却从这黏黏糊糊的声音里听出了戏谑，“因为活动完身上都是汗不舒服，所以想洗。”  
本来想解释不是期待着那种事情才提前洗好，却因为迅速的反应显得更加急切了。顿时徐明浩满脸通红。

洗之前真的没想，洗的时候才意识到。徐明浩默默在心里补充道。

金珉奎似乎听到了他的腹诽，暧昧地笑着，旖旎的气氛从徐明浩通红的耳尖开始弥漫。他抱起怀里的人倒在床上，“那我来检查一下洗干净了没有。”一边说着，一遍伸手向腰下探去，摸到一手粘腻。金珉奎反而愣住了。原以为按照徐明浩的性格洗个澡已经是天大的示弱了。万万没想到他要强的性格肯为自己做这些事情。

明浩呀，我要拿你怎么办。

大型犬的不满又这样轻而易举的以奇异的方式安抚住了。奎汪汪永远被吃的死死的。

 

[██▓▒░]三三三三大巴车呼啸而过

 

与刚进门热烈又急切的动作不同，金珉奎好像真的要很认真地检查徐明浩在外面洗的这个澡。两人侧躺着，他从脖子开始一寸一寸地摸下去。往下滑时，故意避开两点的动作显得十分正直。  
可徐明浩有点后悔送他这礼物了。因为尽管金珉奎的手指避开了那两点，他冰冷的表带却碰到了。金属坚硬的触觉让他浑身一颤。

“冰。。。”金珉奎听到后并没有挪开手，反而变本加厉的转动手腕。在手表不断的撩拨下，小小的乳尖颤颤巍巍的充血挺立起来。冷风随着动作灌进了被窝，激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。徐明浩无助地挺起胸膛，想要找寻依靠。金珉奎见他真的被冻到，便低下头将那可怜的乳珠含进嘴里。

“嘶。。”刚刚被玩弄到冰凉的乳尖哪里受得了这个，当下被炽热的唇舌灼伤。徐明浩委屈的呜咽，“不要了。。”脑子里却是迷迷糊糊的在想大傻狗到底从哪里学来的。

金珉奎的舌尖绕着圈细细的舔舐吸吮，直到它完全挺立，又换向没被照顾到的另一边乳头。接着任由沾着唾液湿漉漉的两点暴露在空气中，轻轻颤抖。吸吮的力度渐渐加大，一路向下。

“啊。。。好痒。。不要。。”金珉奎偏头啃向侧腰，敏感的身体承受不住的痛痒，引来徐明浩一阵惊呼。

偏偏金珉奎感觉到了却装作不知，舌尖继续来回舔弄，手里数着肋骨感觉他又瘦了。接着停在腰间，大拇指轻轻摩挲，“腰有没有痛？”

徐明浩总算松了口气，回答道，“没有。。你快点儿。。别玩了。。”其实他在站着带表的时候就被摸得软了身子，当下小小八已经被罚站好久了。而金珉奎不紧不慢的动作，还有这个手微妙的位置——他的大拇指停在腰间摩挲，手掌却整个覆盖在胯间的位置，掌心滚烫。

“我好想你，他也好想你。”徐明浩被烫的不自在地向后扭动，却挨蹭到了也好想他的小小奎。徐明浩被逼的热气腾腾软软乎乎。他微眯着眼，眼角含泪委屈得不行。还没搞清楚到底是哪里惹恼了一向顺从的金珉奎，要来承受这温柔的折磨。

“可以了。。”委屈的声音里暗藏着催促。金珉奎其实一直憋得难受，但是这次徐明浩真的离开太久，他忍不住想要惩罚这没良心的小东西。一直期待着回归结束，好不容易等到清闲的独处时间。计划好要去海边玩，却因为徐明浩中国那边的公司突然发来的邀请而泡了汤。

可是心里再不痛快，一旦怀里结结实实抱着这个人的时候，这点不痛快也被鼓鼓胀胀的爱填满了。

被窝里已经满是热气，金珉奎坐起身脱了衣服和裤子扔在地上，又钻进被子里挤进徐明浩两腿中间，隔着内裤抚慰寂寞已久的小明浩。

白色的内裤早已被体液濡湿到透明。金珉奎一边低下头亲了亲从内裤的边缘探出头的小明浩，一边将湿透的内裤整个剥下。唇舌却始终没有离开敏感的龟头。

接着用手安抚柱身，腕上的手表随着动作拍打着囊袋，在唇舌带来的绵延不尽的痒意和金属拍打的冰冷疼痛的刺激下，小明浩很快缴械。白浊顺着柱身流淌进金属表带的缝隙中。偏偏金珉奎还装作不知所措地抬起手腕拿给徐明浩看。

“脏了。”

徐明浩正处于贤者状态，有气无力的回道，“去洗了。”

“可我还硬着。”小小奎抬着头很是委屈，仿佛在控诉徐明浩的用完就丢的渣男行径。

徐明浩能有什么办法，只好抬起无力的双手把大狗头搂进怀里。

得到邀请的金珉奎迅速把手从徐明浩挺起的腰下穿过去，将他的臀部太高，挺了进去。

“啊。。。”徐明浩一声惊呼，分别了将近半个月的灵魂终于重新聚合。“轻。。。轻点。。”

金珉奎闷哼一声，太紧了。他有点后悔自己的莽撞，但是也顾不了那么多了。他一只手握着小小八，一只手揉搓着臀肉。徐明浩凭着身体这几年磨合出来的习惯，在他的安抚下慢慢放松了后面。

“别再变大了。。”虽然事先有了润滑，但是毕竟太长时间没有用了，又奈何金珉奎的硬挺不断充血，适应了好一会儿终于可以流畅的进出。

“明浩好棒~”金珉奎不断亲吻鼓励着自己的爱人。腰间却大力的摆动，与温柔的语气截然不同，坚定而又强硬。仿佛要把多日的思念都一并灌入徐明浩的体内。

“啊。。。太。。太快了。”徐明浩的求饶被他的动作顶弄得断断续续，殊不知眼角绯红泪珠一串串晕开在枕头上的脸，不管开口说什么都只会引来更加猛烈地攻击。

敏感脆弱的前列腺哪里经得起这样的碰撞，脱开了缰绳的公狗腰还有最后一个定身咒

“痛。。。”徐明浩宣布他想要下车。

“哪里痛？”金珉奎果不其然的踩了刹车，停下动作，一脸担心。

“腰。。”徐明浩不好意思说自己是爽过了头，只好拿出杀手锏。

哪知金珉奎一手捞起徐明浩的腰坐了起来，徐明浩吓的环紧他的脖子。

“啊。。。”随着一声高亢的叫声，后穴被狠狠地贯穿，被顶到充血的前列腺，又惨遭洗礼。加上徐明浩原本勾着他腰身的腿，正好在金珉奎身上盘了个结实。这下徐明浩彻底说不出话了，只能发出声声呜咽。

这和我想的不一样。

肉棒被紧致的甬道裹缴，层层快感如同浪花一样，不断撞击着攀附在他身上的小船。徐明浩全身的力量都交托给了金珉奎，他要承受这唯一的依靠所带来的狂风暴雨，无处可逃。

待到巫山云雨散却时，金珉奎靠在床头享受着射精的余韵徐明浩无力的瘫软在他身上，脖颈相交。他一下一下抚摸着徐明浩汗湿的后背，平复他的喘息。

“好想你啊，每天做梦都想这样搂着你睡。”

“嗯哼。”徐明浩只是意味不明的哼唧。

他知道这么长时间的离开带走了金珉奎多少的安全感。太多男团女团的中国成员就这样，一走便再不回来。随着中国的行程越来越多，特别是这两年除了回归外接的大部分都是中国的工作。徐明浩每次离开前都能感受到他的害怕，回来后又心疼他带着侥幸的表情。

对不起。他在心里默默地说。他知道这三个字安抚不了金珉奎对他的思念。像今天这样，只能努力承受他从未有过的失控。

“但是好像你离开的越久，我就越来越爱你。”金珉奎嘴角带着满足的笑。徐明浩抬起头看他，竟是找不出一丝一毫的苦涩。仿佛此刻抱着他，就已经抱住了他所拥有的一切。

“你这小子把我当什么了！是不用相处的炮友吗？”

“嘶——”

徐明浩偏头一口咬上了金珉奎的胸，满意的看着他变了脸色。装什么装，明明那样不舍，明明那样害怕，还要装作大度的样子，太刺眼了。

终究还是心疼他。徐明浩伸着舌头，细细的舔过渗血的齿印，却没看到金珉奎渐渐变态的神色。

“啊——”徐明浩被掀翻在床上，又陷入新一轮的浪潮中。这次就不知道要多久才能结束了。

 

 

 

ooc 剧场

#关于大狗自学成才的手表play#

清晨，将醒未醒之时，徐明浩脑子里又回放起昨夜被欺负的委屈，想着，不能再说自家这大狗傻了。这家伙趁着我不注意成精了吧。这都学会就地取材，举一反三，借题发挥了。再一睁眼，看到大傻狗blingbling的眼睛，一派天真无邪。刚刚的那些话又跟梦一样瞬间忘得一干二净。

早~明浩！  
早。——自我放弃的八

 

 

@乔末丶


End file.
